Mar-Novu
History Early Existence Mar Novu was created by a Super Celestial named Perpetua in the Sixth Dimension alongside his brothers Mobius and Alpheus. Perpetua had been sent from the greater Omniverse to build a new Multiverse, and the three brothers were its first inhabitants. Perpetua explained to the three children that her Multiverse comprised of three main realms made out of the three basic forms of matter- dark matter, rich with potential; positive matter, firm and constant; and anti-matter, all-destroying and corrosive. The three had been created to monitor these realms. Alpheus was tasked with monitoring the dark matter realm beneath creation where he would be a mighty World Forger, building the myriad worlds and universes of creation. Mar Novu was tasked with monitoring the positive matter realm, where he would guard the many universes that rose out of the dark from cosmic crises. The last brother, Mobius, was made Novu's opposite, tasked with making sure the light of creation did not breach the greater Omniverse. Curious, Novu asked his mother what her purpose in this new Multiverse was, as her role as creator had already been fulfilled. She told her son that she would remain to make sure that all of her children lived and the Multiverse would keep going. Rebirth Monitor was reborn on the lifeless moon of Oa in response to a cosmic imbalance caused by Krona's experiment that created the matter and antimatter universes. The Monitor spent his early life in silent meditation learning the secrets of the universe. However, sensing his antimatter enemy's existence and knowing it wanted him dead, they engaged in a million year war—ending in a draw, with both rendered immobile and unconscious. They remained that way for nine billion years, until the dawn of the Crisis on Infinite Earths. Losing His Family At some point before the war, Novu once had a family who were full of life. Despite them being everything to him, he spent more time on his work, instead of them. When he lost them from unknown reasons, he was struck with grief that he didn't show enough love to the ones he cared deeply about. A Coming Crisis At the dawn of time, Mar Novu became aware of his evil counterpart, Mobius and the crisis he planned for the entire Multiverse. To insure the multiverse's survival, Novu set Quantum towers on key Earths to protect them from the Anti-Monitor's Antimatter waves. These towers generated a quantum flux field that would reverse the exogenic state of the Antimatter wave, thereby dissipating the Antimatter energy. Visiting the first Ra's al Ghul Sometime in the year 1013, Novu paid a visit to Al-Fatih of Earth-1, and heavily implied to keep the balance or else the world would be in jeopardy. He also bestowed upon him knowledge not previously known to man. The man would do what he could to keep the balance by becoming the first Ra's al Ghul and founded an organization with the sole purpose of keeping the balance by eliminating threats. Gateway to his realm Centuries ago, after meeting with Al-Fatih, Novu installed a special gateway to his realm on Earth-1 lined with seven unique symbols at the end of the sewer system in what is now Central City. He hid the entrance by fusing the rocky walls with Eternium to prevent anyone from discovering it. The only way to access the doorway to his realm is to use ultraviolet rays to penetrate the Eternium wall, then press the seven symbols in a certain order. Recruiting Lyla Michaels When Lyla Michaels was filled with survivor's guilt after her team was killed in Afghanistan, she prayed to any god or other godlike being that would listen. Mar Novu answered her prayers and saved her. Years later, he contacted her, telling her he was the one who saved her that day, because she served a greater purpose. Lyla, at first, didn't believe Novu's claims of the apocalypse, but after he came to her again, he showed her a future between her and her family with John Diggle being wiped away from existence if she didn't assist him. Seeing that Novu was telling the truth, she agreed to help him find the heroes required to stop this threat. Novu made Lyla swear to secrecy so they wouldn't interfere with the journey of the other heroes and never gave her the specifics of his grand plan, only that when the time came, she would know what to do. Elseworlds Testing Different Earths At some point in the past, Mar Novu, adopting the moniker "The Monitor", bestowed the Book of Destiny to individuals of different Earths across the multiverse to test them for the impending crisis, which Novu admitted to be beyond his abilities, by letting the chosen individuals create their own Elseworld by using the Book. Novu, as well as a coming crisis, came under the attention of the Crescent Order Selling Weapons to Supervillains. During this time, The Monitor began to sell weapons to villains on Earth(s) 1, 2, 4, S and X. He also saved Earth-8's Lex Luthor from certain death and brought that world's Ma'alefa'ak to their Earths. On Earth-1, Monitor apparently refused some sort of deal with Psimon, and later managed to coerse Dr. Polaris and Killer Frost into joining his cause. Testing Earth-90 Traveling to Earth-90, Novu encountered numerous heroes, who opposed him. Engaging in an immense battle with them all, despite being outnumbered, Novu was able to single-handedly murder all of them, with the Flash barely surviving. As he crawled towards the Book of Destiny on the ground, Novu grabbed the book first and proclaimed their failure. As the Flash asked about his motivations behind his actions, Novu explained that they did this to themselves. He then opened the Book of Destiny, proclaiming they would all perish while the Flash ran away from the scene, proceeding to massacre the inhabitants of the world and presumably destroying Earth-90 itself. Testing Earth-1 After testing Earth-90, Novu traveled to Earth-1 and appeared before Arkham Asylum Doctor John Deegan in Gotham City. When he asked for his assistance, Deegan refused, referring to him as a "douchebag". To prove his seriousness, Novu destroyed Deegan's car. Having Deegan's attention, he gave him the Book of Destiny, telling him to do as he pleased with reality and watched as Deegan became amazed by the book. Seeing that the Meta-human Paco Ramon was observing this event later through a vibe, Novu turned to him and expressed interest, as he didn't believe Earth-1 had this capability. He then explained that things had already been set into motion that they couldn't prevent. He then observed Deegan change reality to where Oliver Queen is the Flash and Barry Allen is the Green Arrow. Later, after the heroes had retrieved the Book of Destiny from Deegan, Novu appeared at a street in Central City, where he was promptly surrounded by police, and waited for the heroes to confront him. Novu was soon confronted by the Flash of Earth-90, The Flash of Earth-1, Green Arrow, and Supergirl. They demanded he help them use the Book of Destiny to set reality right, but Novu declared he had no intention of helping them. The Flash of Earth-90 proclaimed he would not let the massacre of Earth-90 repeat on Earth-1. After expressing admiration for The Flash's persistence, Novu made him disappear before he could take a step. With the other heroes realizing they were outmatched, Earth-1 Flash asked Novu what he was testing Earth-1 for. Novu explained that he was testing universes to find the right heroes to stand against a being far more powerful than himself who threatens the multiverse. He compliments them for being the first to acquire the Book of Destiny, before retrieving the book from A.R.G.U.S. with a wave of his hand. Supergirl then tried attacking him, but he simply breached her back to where she started before she could even touch him. Stating they show potential, Novu then departed and returned to Deegan, returning the Book of Destiny to him and telling him to think bigger. Balencing the Universe After Deegan had altered reality once more where he was Superman, Novu summoned Oliver and Barry to his realm to discuss their destinies. Novu expressed interest in how they were able to outwit the Superman powered Deegan with no powers or abilities. When Oliver demanded to get back to his test, Novu described his personality and was pleased with his willingness to die and save countless others. He then explained the only way to survive this trial was to know their true self, not by self-sacrifice, before sending them away. Later, Oliver, after becoming Green Arrow once again, angrily demanded he come and face him and heeding the vigilante's desire to confront him, amused by his passionate bravery and willingness to challenge his god-like power, Novu teleported him to his realm. Knowing that Oliver wanted him to stop the test for killing Barry and Kara Danvers, Novu agreed, openly impressed by his bravery, that Earth-1 was the only universe to have ever challenged him like this and when Oliver insisted that he wasn't the one Novu needed as his true self was filled with darkness while Barry and Kara were true heroes and had the best chance at stopping the crisis, Novu relented and gave him a metaphysical arrow capable of overloading and destroying the Book of Destiny. But in order to maintain balance of the universe, Novu made Oliver promise he would join him to stop the crisis when the time comes. Rise of Pariah Kell Mossa, or Harrison "Nash" Wells as he called himself, came to Earth-8 in search of the Monitor and Eternium and using a tracking device, saw Novu walking through a rocky wall inside the sewers of Central City. He later claimed that through the rock was a portal to Novu's realm and that the Monitor is a false god and a fraud who spreads fear through the multiverse, although considering Lyla noted the Monitor truly was trying to save the worlds, either Nash is lying or believes the Monitor's words to be lies. However, one confirmed truth of Nash was that Novu had protected the walls securely by fusing it with Eternium, which rendered Barry's intangibility useless and prevented any brute-force impact attempts less all of Earth-8 be destroyed. Either way, Nash is able to persuade Team Flash to help him fight against the Monitor and he then succeeds in overcoming the Eternium defenses Novu had erected, only to be met by a great evil. Countdown Bringing Lex into the Fold Once Novu finished talking with J'onn, he returned to his realm with the Book of Destiny where he saw Lex win yet another chess game against himself. Lex was pleased he finally returned and commented that his home was a bit "stale". Ignoring Lex's insult of his realm, Novu told him that he brought him back because the universe will need a mind like his to stop the crisis. When Lex questioned on what he meant, not answering directly, Novu simply used Lex's ego to manipulate him by telling him he can fulfill his destiny and finally become the hero he always thought he was. Though Lex already believed he was one, he agreed to help, but first he asked that they discuss how to handle his sister, to which Novu simply smirked victoriously. Crisis on Infinite Earths After Oliver completed his final mission on Lian Yu to unlock Lyla's inner powers, Novu remade her into his Harbinger of what's to come to message the ones he would summon to fight in the crisis. Not long after she breached to his realm and became Harbinger, the crisis finally began. As Anti-Matter swept across the Multiverse, the Monitor grew weaker as each positive matter universe was destroyed. The Monitor placed towers on six different Earths, in an attempt to save them from the Anti-Monitor's wrath. Monitor's goal was to merge the six Earths into one, believing this would give a better chance against fending off the Crisis. This plan ultimately failed when Earth-8 was consumed by Antimatter. The Monitor was killed by an Anti-Monitor controlled Harbinger. Monitor's essence, freed in his death, was responsible by create a protection over Earth-One and Two, part of his plan to save the remaining universes. Ultimately, five Earths(1,2,4,S and X) wound up being placed in the Netherverse. Infinite Crisis and 52 In the leadup to the Second Crisis, pieces of the Monitor worked together as the Monitors. The Monitors were later defeated by the Challengers. Dark Nights: Metal Mar-Novu later reconstituted himself in the Dark Multiverse, absorbing most of the pieces of him that remained after Infinite Crisis. Mar-Novu later aided the Justice League in defeating his mother, Perpetua. Powers and Abilities Powers * Monitor Physiology: As a Monitor of the Sixth Dimension, Mar-Novu possesses power beyond imagination, being one of the most powerful being in the entire Multiverse. His power will wane outside the Sixth Dimension but has still enough might to shatter reality with Alpheus. Like his brothers, Mar-Novu contain the energies of his kingdom but lacks the powers to shape them however, he can merge with his brothers to form the even more powerful the Ultra-Monitor. ** Cosmic Awareness: He was able to sense his counterpart's existence in the Anti-Matter Universe and fight with him from Oa's moon on equal footing for one million years using energy powers (though the feedback of a simultaneous attack placed him in suspended animation for eons). ** Energy Construct Creation: He was able to save Pariah (and possibly empower him to never die and be always drawn to where the Anti-Monitor was about to strike next) . As a Monitor he can, as told by Metron "Create with a thought". ** Immortality: Mar Novu was one of the first three beings in the entire Multiverse, created over twenty billion years ago. In this time the Monitor has not aged a single day physically or mentally. ** Enhanced Senses: Both Monitor and Anti-Monitor had a vague sense about the actions of each other. ** Superhuman Stamina: He fought Anti-Monitor by one million years. ** Resurrection: Each time the Monitor is miraculously killed, he just re-forms in the Sixth Dimension. He can also resurrect others, as shown when he resurrected Lex Luthor of Earth-8. ** Precognition: In the Sixth Dimension, Mar Novu can peer into the fourth dimension, the dimension of time, to wacth the future. ** Size Alteration: The Monitor can manipulate his physical size. There is no currently no known limit to how much he can grow. He has shown himself capable of growing from the height of an ordinary man to the size of several planets. ** Teleportation: Mar Novu can teleport himself to vast distances with no issue, such as the Antimatter Universe and even the Monitor Sphere, the very edge of things. ** Dimensional Superstructure Like those put in place to monitor all creation, Mar Novu wields the Dimensional Superstructure, a power which govern all things imaginable and unimaginable and it is one of the seven forces of the Universe. ** Electrical Distortion: '''Novu's presence interfered with street lights when he confronted Dr. John Deegan. He also temporarily disabled the lights in the Time Vault when he went to speak to Barry Allen and Iris West-Allen about the former's destined death during crisis. ** '''Interdimensional Travel: '''By a simple wave of his fist, Novu is able to breach himself, other people, and/or items to any place he wishes. He can also teleport others into his realm in an instant. ** '''Molecular Manipulation: Novu was able to manipulate matter, as he was able to fuse the rocky walls to his portal with Eternium to prevent anyone from entering ** Telekinesis: Novu was able to exert enough pressure on John Deegan's car to instantly smash its windows and crush the hood without moving a muscle. ** Precognition: Novu has the power to see the future, as he was able to see that Oliver and Barry would sacrifice themselves inevitably to stop the crisis. Though he can sometimes foresee the wrong outcome, as Oliver didn't die the way he foresaw it. ** Chronokinesis: Novu has the ability to manipulate time. He can make a mortal run in a continuous loop in time until he sees fit to bring them out of it, or the mortal figures out what they need to do in order to break the cycle. He also can displace himself and others in different time periods that is not their own. ** Power bestowal: Novu has the ability to bestow powers on anyone he wishes such as when he gave Lyla the power to travel instantly between universes. ** Invisibility: The Monitor may render himself and others effectively invisible and completely undetectable (by the normal senses) to others' minds. ** Illusions: The Monitor can alter his appearance at will assuming any guise he chooses. ** Energy Manipulation: The Monitor can manipulate cosmic energy, comparable to divine levels. ** Flight: '''Monitor can fly using psionic energy. Abilities * '''Stealth: When Novu gave John Deegan the Book of Destiny, John didn't see or hear him until he spoke to him. He was also able to appear before Laurel the moment she set her eyes forward. Using his breaches, he could appear before his targets as if he came out of thin air. * Intimidation: Novu commands an intimidating presence that both scared and impressed Deegan. This was demonstrated when he used his telekinesis to damage John's car, which resulted in him doing anything Novu asked of him. * Genius Level Intellect ** Gadgetry: He created his satellite, the vibrational forks that held separate universes, and a lot of gadgets which he sold to villains through the time and space. ** Science Weaknesses * Master manipulater: '''The Monit conviced Oliver Queen to offer his life in exchange for Barry Allen's and Kara Danvers' during the time in which he was testing Earth-1. Oliver never actually traded his life, and this was truly just a ruse to get Oliver to be the best hero he could during the Crisis. * '''Cryptic: Novu can never just give straight answer, causing people working with him aside from Harbringer to distrust and question him. * Mobius: As Mobius grows stronger, Novu grows weaker. It is because they are polar opposites it stands to reason that if one of them grows stronger than the other should grow weaker. The cause is that the energy created when the anti-matter wave collides with matter makes the Anti-Monitor stronger and therefore; making Novu weaker. ** Power Dependant on Size of Multiverse: The less universes/matter in the multiverse, Novu grows weaker. At full power, Novu IS capable of restoring someone to life without any trouble. * Civillian Identity: '''I theorize he has a civilian identity as a human somewhere on Earth. If he does, it may be possible to discover this information to use against him if needed. It is also possible that the Monitor's secondary identity is not merely a second form, but a second body which shares the same consciousness. Actually, why stop at two... maybe it's more like five or six or thousands. If that is the case, it may be possible that by individually targeting these alternate forms might also occupy that Monitor's powers with sustaining and repairing his alternative selves to the point of weakening his overall power. * '''Cosmic Energy: I have recently discovered that the Monitor's cosmic energy is highly concentrated Odic energy known as 'Vorpal' energy. It may be possible that the Monitor himself is constructed from this material. A counter to this form of energy is 'Cthonic' energy. The two energies seem able to directly cancel each other out so it may be possible that with an absurd amount of this Cthonic energy to cancel out the Monitor's powers and maybe even dispelling him entirely. Also worth noting, both Vorpal and Cthonic energy residue leave behind a sweet scent, often compared to the smell of fresh strawberries. * Narratives: The Monitor has a psychosomatic obsession with narratives. If forced to intervene in a matter that derails a compelling narrative, the Monitor will become stressed and visibly disturbed. Simply comparing his actions to the concept of deus ex machina can be a strategy to cause him to flee or possibly even depower him for a short time. * Occult: Magic is magic. It may be possible to use powerful occult methods to interfere with his cosmic energy manipulation Paraphernalia * Monitor's Tower Trivia and Notes Trivia * Novu appears to enjoy popcorn. * Novu unintentionally helped Mobius begin the Crisis, having not been careful when removing the Barry Allen of Earth-90 from Earth-1. * The Monitor seems to be a fan of William Shakespeare. * Monitor has been impersonating other Challengers and doing their work, so they wouldn't be fired from their jobs. * In the past he created a team called the Wild Hunt composed of cowboys from the Rough Bunch. Category:Characters Category:Justice League Members Category:Black Hair